The present invention lies in the telecommunications field. More specifically, the present invention relates to a data transmission method in which the data to be transmitted are divided into a plurality of subchannels and are transmitted in different frequency bands arranged with frequency spacings between one another.
Examples of data transmission methods of this type are multifrequency methods and multitone methods. Such methods are known in principle and defined by the so-called ADSL Standard (ADSL=Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Line, ANSI TI 413-1995).
It is essential to all of the pertinent methods used in the art that the frequency spacings of the individual subchannels are divided equidistantly, beginning from the value zero. Further, they have a frequency spacing of above 1/T, where 1/T denotes the so-called modulation rate and T is the symbol duration of the data transmission system, that is, for example, the bit duration.
If the number of subchannels is predetermined by a power of 2 in such data transmission methods, then at the transmission end and also at the reception end, it is possible to use an IFFT (Inverse Fast Fourier Transformation) and an FFT (Fast Fourier Transformation) algorithm for the filtering. Particularly when there are a large number of subchannels, the use of these transforms allow for a considerable reduction in operations to be performed, such as, in particular, multiplications.
German published patent application DE 195 28 068 describes a data transmission method with a plurality of carrier oscillations, in which data signals are transmitted according to the multifrequency QAM principle. In that process a defined number of successive data bits are respectively subdivided at the transmission end into a plurality of N bit groups. The latter are sampled in a time frame corresponding to the modulation rate fT of the data signals. Amplitude values are then obtained from the samples and used to modulate in each case one of two orthogonal carrier oscillations of the same frequency which are assigned to the N bit groups. In this casexe2x80x94as is customaryxe2x80x94the frequency spacing of adjacent carrier oscillations is defined to be in each case equidistant and smaller than the modulation rate. The resultant signals are then superposed additively to form a carrier oscillation mixture to be transmitted. At the reception end, the transmitted carrier oscillation mixture is first filtered selectively for the individual N bit groups. After sampling in that time frame, the data bits belonging to the N bit groups are recovered.
The prior art data transmission method in which the subchannels are arranged equidistantly but with a spacing of below 1/T can only be used in very low-noise channels.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a data transmission method with a plurality of frequency bands, which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices and methods of this general type and which allows optimal utilization of frequency bands.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a data transmission method, which comprises:
dividing data to be transmitted into a plurality of subchannels each with a normal component and a quadrature component orthogonal to the normal component;
transmitting the divided data in different frequency bands arranged at individually non-equidistant frequency spacings between one another; and
generating an error signal at a reception end for each subchannel both for the normal component and for the quadrature component and feeding the error signal to a corresponding reception filter.
In other words, the data to be transmitted are divided into a plurality of subchannels and are transmitted in different frequency bands which are arranged with frequency spacings between one another that are chosen such that they are individually non-equidistant. An error signal is generated at the reception end for each subchannel both for the normal path and for the quadrature path and the error signal is fed to a corresponding reception filter.
Thus, in the data transmission method according to the invention, in a complete departure from the previous prior art, the frequency bands are no longer arranged equidistantly but rather are chosen individually. By way of example, the first frequency band may begin at any desired lower cut-off frequency. In addition, in the useful range of a data transmission system, it is possible to provide gaps for frequency bands that, for example, are reserved for another purpose. Thus, for example, it is possible to omit frequency bands for amateur radio and the like.
The data transmission method according to the invention is suitable in a particularly advantageous manner for so-called VDSL (Very high bitrate Digital Subscriber Line) transmission systems, by which data are transmitted in the speed range of approximately 30 Mbit/s in the subscriber loop over a distance of at most approximately 500 to 1000 m.
The method according to the invention allows optimal adaptation to extremely varied requirements with regard to the utilization of a frequency range. In addition, the outlay for transmitter and receiver is dependent only on the data rate, the number of subchannels and the sampling frequency, which is greater than twice the upper cut-off frequency of the transmission system, and not on the individual position of the individual subbands.
In the case of the data transmission method according to the invention, it is readily possible to provide xe2x80x9cgapsxe2x80x9d, as required, in an entire useful range of the transmission system. In this way, it is possible to reliably prevent reciprocal influencing for example with amateur radio bands. It is also possible, as already explained, to define the first frequency band, in accordance with the practical requirements, above channels that may be present and are utilized for a different purpose, for example a voice channel up to approximately 4 kHz, an ISDN basic access channel up to approximately 100 to 150 kHz.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a data transmission method with a plurality of frequency bands, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.